


Fur

by BuddyTheMeanPeacock



Series: Drabbles and Oneshots (DimiClaude) [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen, M/M, More sleepy times because it's cute, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), why does no one acknowledge Dimitri's cool new pimp coat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21659908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuddyTheMeanPeacock/pseuds/BuddyTheMeanPeacock
Summary: Claude was tired enough as it was. This wasn't helping with keeping him awake.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Claude von Riegan, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Series: Drabbles and Oneshots (DimiClaude) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561504
Comments: 12
Kudos: 254





	Fur

**Author's Note:**

> Literal only context you might need is that Claude's managed to get Not-Beginning-Of-AM-Bad-But-Not-Fully-Recovered-Good Dimitri to drink tea with him on a weekly basis

Reviewing battle formations. Reviewing reports on bandit activity. Going over the supplies. Anticipating any potential ambush locations. Reviewing scout reports. Reviewing notes regarding the Roundtable meetings. Checking in on Nader. Preparing for the war council meeting coming soon. Train with Teach afterwards. Prepare for sky watch at the end of the week.

Claude leaned over his desk and put his head in hands bare of chafing gloves, allowing himself a rare moment of weakness in the privacy of his room. He let out a long breath. His head swam with all that needs to be done, including those which he can't immediately think of in his tired head. He let out another breath and rubbed his temples with his thumbs, a small headache forming. He looked down at the botany book he was reading, its words blurred and illegible. He shut it with a resounding _thump_.

"Claude."

He jumped, immediately putting his hands on the desk as he turned to the familiar voice. "Dimitri?" He threw on a smile. "Pretty rude of you to just walk in without knocking, don't ya think?"

The man haunted the doorway, his one eye staring down at Claude with an intensity he was unused to seeing nowadays. Claude's mind bounced against his skull trying to think of a reason for the man's appearance. Then it hit him.

"Oh! It's tea time, isn't it?" He rose from his chair, stretching his arms and legs and relishing in the satisfying pops that followed. "Sorry, slipped my mind what day it was today. Sit tight, I'll go brew some now-"

"Claude," Dimitri simply repeated. He walked into the room, slow steps made long by his natural stride, until he loomed over Claude. "When have you last slept?"

The question takes Claude off guard; he wouldn't have thought Dimitri would notice his fatigue. Then again, he was always a softie- some things can't really change, he supposed. He considered telling the full truth, but discarded the idea quickly. It tends to really put people off just _how_ much his Crest allows him to push his body and still be considered healthy. Dimitri looked upset enough as it was.

"Ahh you know how it is. Pulled an all-nighter here and there." More like this is his third day without sleep, but again, didn't need to be heard. "Chamomile can do me good right now. Let me go and make it-"

He stopped when Dimitri placed a hand on his arm. He was surprised at how gentle the touch was- for Dimitri. Still firm, but not nearly what it could be. He was clearly trying.

"Rest," he told Claude, and he saw the faintest glimmer of worry flicker across his glaring eye, "now."

Claude looked behind him to make sure he was right, and- yup, he was. He turned back and chuckled. "It's still the middle of the day Your Princeliness! Certainly not the appropriate time for a nap." He threw out a wink for good measure.

Dimitri glanced over at the mostly untouched bed. "Tell me, is the night the most opportune time in which to strategize?"

Claude flinched at the observation. "You caught me," he admits. He patted a furred shoulder... soft... He shook his head and continued, "But sorry to inform you, I'm not one for lectures thrown at me, and if Ingrid or Lorenz catch me sleeping they'll throw a fit..."

He trailed off, unable to keep any real focus against the soft feel of the coat draped over Dimitri's shoulders. It felt strangely nostalgic, though he knew it wasn't the haze of fatigue that stopped Claude from remembering Dimitri having any such thing on his person back in the academy. "Did you wash this recently?"

Dimitri raised an eyebrow at the question. "...I believe the professor has, while I was asleep," he answered slowly.

Ah, made sense. He doubted Dimitri much cared for how matted or horrid smelling the coat was. He was glad for Teach, again. Then he wondered- how thorough was the job? "I can feel the back?" He asked without thinking.

The question turned Dimitri's harsh glare into one of confusion. It took a moment before his hesitative answer came out. "... You may."

He slowly turned so that his back was facing Claude, and he wasn't so groggy to not realize what it meant that the man before him would reveal himself like this. He felt warm at the thought, but focused- as best he could- on the fur. He ran his hand across it and, as expected of Teach, it was just as soft as the front. So soft...

He leaned his face against it, barely registering the jump his action caused. Leaning against the fur like this, it made him realize why it felt so familiar. It reminds him of home in Almyra, when his parents were in a rare sentimental mood and wrapped his small body in huge furs. It never failed to send him straight to sleep, and it seemed... it still... had that effect on him...

"Claude!"

He started as he was grabbed by Dimitri. He was slouched quite heavily- damn. Must have dozed off.

"Phew, sorry about that!" He smiled sheepishly at the man holding him up. "Your coat's like a pillow now."

"...Hmph," was his response. Dimitri kept holding Claude, so he didn't try to pull away as they moved to his large bed. As they reached it he went to move one of the many open books- it was one detailing poisons.

His eyes skimmed the words written. Ah, yes, he was trying to figure out any way to create something to protect against the venin weapons their enemies seem keen on sneaking on them. Antitoxins weren't always around when needed, so having something that could be taken before battle that would nullify ill effects would be beyond helpful. The antitoxins they used weren't the safest to ingest without the poison already inside for it to counteract, so if he could just find a way-

The book was closed and pushed off the bed by a gauntleted hand. He sighed; that was predictable. What _wasn't_ was Dimitri sitting down next to him on the bed. Claude let out a huff. "Gonna take a nap with me? How bold~"

Dimitri turned his head. "Don't be foolish. If I were to leave, you would return to your books in an instant."

He offered no further explanation, nor any excuse as to why Claude should sleep like _this_. In the haze he mind was dwelling in he barely remembered that leaving himself so open never exactly did him any good in the past. Ah, well- he adjusted himself to sit more comfortably against the cozy furs- Dimitri, damaged that he was, has yet to hurt any of his allies intentionally. 

His eyes shut. He could trust Dimitri.


End file.
